


Life Greatest Pleasures

by library_lee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_lee/pseuds/library_lee
Summary: Virgil leaves the house with a plan. From then on things get interesting.





	Life Greatest Pleasures

Virgil simply loved coffee shops that were open until evening, far fewer customers that were in a rush to get to work and got annoyed at the slightest holdup. No, his preferred time was around 6 pm, with the soft sunlight of the autumn day floating through the big glass windows. The time where the afternoon rush ended and only the hardcore caffeine addicts like himself were left behind. And the employers didn't subtly roll their eyes at his complicated order, just because he wore all black didn't mean that he would try to drink his coffee like that. Sugar was one of the greater joys in life after all.

So here he was, sipping his coffee from a large plastic cup and pep-talked himself to gather the courage to actually follow through with the promise he made to himself. The promise to try to step out of his comfort zone once in a while. And one possibility was sitting in front of him on a little podium: A beautiful transparent piano.

He took a deep breath and told his anxiety to shut up, not that it worked but a try wouldn't hurt, would it? After all, he knew that he was good, his friends wouldn't lie to him about that plus he probably wouldn't have graduated from Julliard too. Still, his knees felt a bit weak as he made his way to the instrument and carefully seated himself. He lowered his fingers onto the keys and forcefully pushed the thoughts of the other people watching, and judging, him out of his head and let the first notes of "La Campanella" overtake his mind. And then he just played and lost himself in the cheerful melody.

\---

Remy sat in his usual booth in the corner by the window, his eyes focused on the emo figure since he entered the shop. He noticed him a few times before but he has never seen him like this. Fingers flying over the keys with a speed that seemed inhuman, creating music filled with so much light and joy that Remy felt like sweeping the other man from his feet and twirl him around the room. And yet he didn't because then the music would stop.

So, for now, it had to be enough to look at his face, gorgeous brown eyes almost closed, only loosely focused on the instrument in front of him. A few bangs fell into his face as he slightly swayed to the melody. Remy dug through his memory to find one that could compare to the fascination he felt. He failed. Not that he didn't appreciate a pretty face but with the atmosphere of peace that radiated from the musician it felt like more, like something divine. And he found himself bound to his seat, listening in awe to a song that became a siren's call to him.

\---

The silence that followed the end of play quickly brought Virgil down to earth. Then applause rose and filled the small room, not extraordinary long but long enough to ease his nerves and short enough for him to not become too self-conscious of all the eyes on him. The adrenaline still shot through his body but instead of panicking he felt more like he could rip trees out of the ground.

The feeling intensified as probably the most handsome man he had ever seen approached him. Damn, nobody had the right to look so hot in a leather jacket. And as the man began to speak, his voice sounded like dark chocolate. It sent warm shivers down his spine.

"I must say that your play was truly magnificent. May I ask the name of my new favorite musician?"

"Th-Thank you. It's Virgil. Virgil Evan," he squeaked out, very much trying to let it seem like he wasn't ogling the other and getting his voice under control.

"A truly fitting name for you, my beautiful songbird," he smiled a bit more when he noticed Virgil blushing at the nickname. "My name is Remy Hypnos. So tell me," he stepped a bit closer, "do you think that you would sing for me, too?" He almost purred the last words.

Virgil was sure that by now he turned into an unhealthy shade of red. But damn, he wasn't going to let the other man win so easily. He had some pride after all. So he forced himself to crook his head and say: "Oh, I usually don't sing. Not for just anybody at least~"

Remy's eyes darkened with desire. "Maybe I should make you scream then? Preferably my name?" He winked made a little follow me motion before turning to walk out the door.

Virgil only hesitated for half a second before following the other eagerly. Who needed pride anyway?

\---

Virgil felt the chill brick wall pressed against his back as Remy kissed him like he was starving and Virgil was a gourmet meal.  
He shivered as Remy pinned his wrists beside his hips and started grinding his crotch against the others growing boner. Virgil tried to hold back a moan at the delicious feeling of friction, still very aware that they were in public, just a few steps away from the main street.

Remy broke the kiss in favor of nipping at Virgil's earlobe and whispering a little breathless: "Does my little bird like that? Shame we're out in the open, I'd love to hear your voice properly~"

At any other time, Virgil would have felt embarrassed by the effect the word of the other had on him. He bit his lip in an attempt to muffle his noises and rutted against the other, only encouraged when he felt the other's member twitch in response. Remy growled near his ear before biting into his neck with a little more force behind it and Virgil nearly came on the spot as he realized that the other was probably leaving a very obvious mark. One visible for the whole world to see if his collar would shift down just the slightest.

"Shame I have to go," Remy sighed as he brought his face once more close to Virgil, "would love to take you home to properly take care of that." He trailed a single finger over the invisible but still slightly wet patch on the other's black trousers where his precum leaked through. "Given that you want me to, of course."

Virgil felt himself blushing once again, still very much breathless: "I-uh, y-yes, I'd like that."

Remy pulled out his phone and let Virgil enter his number. He looked at the display for a second, then flashed Virgil a grin before putting his shades back on. "Can't wait to see you again, hun." With that he strutted out of the alley and was gone, leaving Virgil still leaning against the brick wall and wondering how a bit of piano music ended up in practically getting him a date.


End file.
